Rose
by biya-kyuke
Summary: " Tak ada yang benar-benar ingin aku dengar hyung. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Pair : WONKYU , CHAPTER 5 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Rose

Pairing : WONKYU, slight SIBUM

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comfort

Warning : YAOI, aneh, norak, dll

Disclaimer : this stupid fic is mine

Jangan mencoba menyalahkan!

Tuhan tak mengambilnya

Karna Tuhan menyayangimu

Dia menggantinya

Ya, tuhan menggantinya dengan yang baru

Karna Tuhan menyayangimu

Seorang pria tampan turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah sebuah nisan dengan langkah gontai. Bunga mawar segar yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya pun menjadi terlihat layu, terpengaruh suasana hati si pria yang sedang keruh. Kacamata hitam yang membingkai matanya pun perlahan dilepasnya. Untuk sekedar menatap nisan itupun butuh kekuatan yang besar. Kalau saja kalian berada disebelahnya sekarang, kalian akan langsung menyadari bahwa si pria sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Choi Siwon, laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatap nanar pada nisan bertuliskan Kim Kibum tiba-tiba berlutut menghadap makan Kibum. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat sehingga tanpa sadar meremas bunga mawar yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Menyalurkan rasa pedih yang mendalam pada mawar tak bersalah yang telah hancur dalam genggamannya. Sesak. Rasanya begitu sesak ketika ia mengingat apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya kini tiada.

Flashback on

Siwon's POV

Mawar. Aku berjalan sembarti menciumi mawar yang kugenggam entah untuk yang keberapakalinya. Seperti khawatir wanginya akan berkurang. Aku begitu gugup. Tanganku mendadak menjadi sangat dingin ketika aku sudah sampai didepan rumah kekasihku. Oh, aku lupa. Bahkan aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Hai. Aku Choi Siwon. Aku tampan. Err.. oh ayolah, bahkan untuk mengenalkan diriku pada kalian saja aku kesulitan. Jangan buat aku tambah gugup. Karna ini hari istimewa. Kalian mau tahu kenapa hari ini istimewa? Karna sekian lama, setelah 2 tahun aku menunggu akhirnya inilah saatnya aku meminang kekasihku yang juga tampan tetapi manis itu. Siapa? Kalian masih mau bertanya siapa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Memikirkannya saja membuatku berdebar. Apalagi menyebut namanya. Aaah sudahlah. Kalau aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang diriku, nanti kata-kata yang akan kugunakan untuk meminang Kibum akan menghilang dari kepalaku. Yah.. aku menyebut namanya. Pabboya Siwon!

Kuketuk pintu rumah bercat biru didepanku. Begitu banyak tanaman mawar dihalaman ini. Ah.. aku lupa. Ibu Kibum kan memang pecinta mawar. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru halaman sederhana ini. Tidal ada yang berubah. Bahkan setelah 2 tahun kepergianku. Semoga cinta Kibum juga tak berubah padaku. Kutarik nafasku sekali lagi. Kenapa rasanya begitu lama? Apa dirumah sedang tidak orang? Kuketuk lagi pintu didepanku. Rasa gugupku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa khawatir. Tapi kekhawatiranku langsung sirna ketika kudengar kenop pintu diputar. Memperlihatkan seorang 'calon mertua' –ibu Kibum- yang terlihat kaget. "S- ssii- Won?" ucapnya tergagap. "ya" jawabku sembari tersenyum ramah. "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kibum tidak ada" entah kenapa calon mertuaku ini menatapku takut. Apa ada yang salah? Aku bahkan tidak membawa pisau. Wajahku juga jauh dari kesan ingin mencuri. Lalu apa? "ooh tak masalah" jawabku, masih sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu pulanglah" ucap ibu Kibum tanpa menatapku. Kurasakan ada yang tidak beres. Ibu Kibum bukan pribadi yang ketus seperti ibuku. Ibu Kibum orang baik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah sehingga ia bersikap seperti ini padaku. aku tersadar dari pikiranku saat kulihat ibu Kibum bergerak untuk menutup pintu. Tanpa sengaja kulihat ia menangis. Kenapa ia menangis? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? "Maaf! Tolong biarkan saya masuk. Kenapa ibu menangis? Ada apa ?" cecarku. Dia menggeleng. Sedikit memaksa akhirnya aku sedikit mendorong pintu dan bisa masuk. Aku mendudukkan ibu Kibum di sofa favoritku dulu. Tempat dimana aku sering tidur ketika aku menginap dirumah Kibum. Ibu Kibum menangis tanpa suara.

"di- dia sudah pergi" ucap ibu Kibum pelan. Apa yang ibu Kibum ucapkan mungkin akan terasa sangat ambigu apabila dikatakan dalam keadaan yang tidak seperti ini. Aku memelototkan mataku. Sedikit kuguncang bahu ibu Kibum tanpa menyakitinya. Aku butuh penjelasan. Kibum kemana? Dan kenapa dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku?

Tiba-tiba ibu Kibum mendorongku kasar dan berdiri. "KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAINYA? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MENDERITA KARNA CINTAMU?" dia berteriak. Menderita? Tidak akan ada orang yang kubuat menderita apalagi Kibumku. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Lalu? Kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini? Ia kembali berteriak, "KAU MENINGGALKANNYA DAN MEMBIARKAN IBUMU MENGHANCURKAN KAMI DENGAN KEKUASAANNYA!" ucapnya lantang. Kepalaku rasanya seperti dibenturkan ke tembok mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya. Ibuku? Apa yang sudah dilakukan wanita jahat itu? "anakku, anakku…" isak ibu Kibum berulang-ulang. Ia berlutut dilantai. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

" ibumu menyuruh orang untuk membunuh anakku dan merekayasanya sehingga terlihat seperti kecelakaan-" aku tertohok mendengarnya. Dadaku begitu sesak. "kenapa? Kenapa ibumu begitu membencinya? Dia bahkan tak pernah berusaha menyakitimu. Kenapa nyawa Kibumku begitu rendah dimata ibumu?" matanya menatapku nyalang. Aku bahkan begitu rela kalau ibu Kibum berniat membalas dendamnya dengan membunuhku. Aku tahu. Dia masih sangat terpukul. Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan memukuli diriku sendiri karna sudah tertipu permainan ibuku. kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau ibuku membenci Kibum. begitu banyak pertanyaan mengapa yang berputar dikepalaku tanpa ada jawaban pasti.

Lamunanku tersadar saat kurasakan tangan ibu Kibum mengelus kepalaku. Kuangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menatap matanya. Tatapan dari mata basah ibu Kibum terasa menusukku. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku lagi. "pulanglah" katanya. "katakan pada ibumu bahwa aku tidak membencinya" lanjutnya pelan. Tanpa kusadari aku memeluk ibu Kibum. menepuk pelan punggungnya seakan hal itu dapat membuatnya bisa kembali menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Kau bodoh Siwon! semua karna ibumu! Teriakan dan makian terus berputar di kepalaku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Flashback off

Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Ini sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak kunjungan menyedihkanku kerumah Kibum. setiap hari aku datang kesini, berharap semua yang kualami ini hanya mimpi. Berharap Kibumku akan keluar dari petinya dan memelukku. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seperti apa yang teman-temanku lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Huh! Bagaimana bisa mereka mengerti apa yang kurasakan? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah kehilangan belahan jiwa mereka. Dasar orang-orang bodoh!

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Sedikit meremas bahuku, seperti berusaha menenangkan. Kutolehkan wajahku kebelakang dan seketika kudapati wajah laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda dariku sedang tersenyum menghadapku. "Menangis saja tuan" ucapnya pelan. Aku tersenyum, lebih tepatnya meringis. Aku seakan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum pada orang lain. Wajar kan? Bagaimanapun aku baru saja hancur. Untuk apa tersenyum? Orang yang berhak mendapatkan senyumku saja sudah tiada!

Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika orang itu ikut berlutut didepan makam Kibumku. Sedang apa dia? Bukankah dia tak mengenalku? Melihatnya saja tak pernah. Kenapa harus berpura-pura akrab? Tidakkah dia tahu suasana hatiku sedang buruk? Namja bodoh.

Keheningan menguasai kami selama beberapa saat. Kurasakan mata tajamnya menatapku yang tetap tak bergeming. Mungkin dia bosan dalam keheningan. Atau mungkin dia ingin memastikan kalau aku masih baik-baik saja. "Aku setiap hari melihatmu disini, tuan. Membawa mawar, lalu menghancurkannya dalam genggamanmu. Disini. Didepan makam ini" ucapnya pelan. Aku memilih menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan dinginnya mengelus pipiku lembut. "Aku ada disini setiap hari. Tidakkah tuan menyadarinya? Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Selamat sore" lalu dia meninggalkanku kembali sendiri didepan makam Kibum. Mungkin ia lelah kuacuhkan.

Tak terasa hari sudah begitu sore. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sekali lagi kulayangkan pandanganku pada makam Kibum sebagai ucapan perpisahan. "Besok aku datang lagi chagy, saranghae" gumamku pelan seraya berjalan menuju mobilku.

Siwon's POV end

TBC or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun POV

Kuhentak-hentakan kakiku dalam perjalanan pulang. Ukh! Mendekati orang itu ternyata tak semudah bayanganku. Kupikir dia ramah! Tapi, bahkan untuk menatapku saja dia tidak mau. Dasar bodoh! Aku kan memperhatikannya sudah lama. apa gunanya sih setiap hari menatap nanar pada makam? Untuk apa setiap hari membawa mawar dan meremasnya sampai hancur? Mengotori saja. Dasar namja tampan tapi pabbo! Padahal aku susah payah beramah-tamah padanya. Dia tidak tahu ya, kalau melihatnya dari jauh saja jantungku sudah mau lepas. Apalagi mengumpulkan nyali untuk menyapanya seperti tadi. Aissshh.. pabo Kyuhyun! apa sih yang kau harapkan dari namja tak dikenal itu? huh! Dia tampan sih. Sangat tampan malah. Sangat disesalkan kalau wajah setampan itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang berada di dalam makam, kan? Setidaknya dengan wajah setampan itu, dia kan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Lebih panjang umur. "hhaaahhh…" aku menghela nafas panjang. Untuk apa berfikir dan berkomentar aneh tentang orang yang sama sekali tak dikenal? Membuang waktu saja. Tapi kan aku menyukainya! Setiap waktu yang tuhan berikan untuk memikirkannya itu anugerah untukku. Untuk apa menyesal? Dia sudah menyesatkanku. Mau tak mau aku harus terus berusaha agar dia mau melihatku. Ya Kyuhyun! hwaiting! Kukuatkan hatiku. Masih ada hari lain untuk membuatnya melihatku.

Ukh! Kakiku sakit. Aku lelah berjalan. Pemakaman itu ternyata cukup jauh dari rumahku. Bagaimanapun, diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau sukai itu menyebalkan. Kalau kemarin aku akan bersuka cita dalam perjalanan pulang sehingga jarak yang lumayan jauh tidak terasa, sekarang aku pulang dengan wajah cemberut dan kaki yang nyeri. Huh! Kalau sudah berkorban seperti ini mana mau aku mundur. Setidaknya aku harus tau namanya besok. Beruntung kalau dia mau menawarkan diri mengantarku pulang dan akhirnya kami semakin dekat dan…. AH! Cukup berkhayal kyu! Lihat saja besok!

Kyuhyun POV end

Normal POV

Apartemen Siwon terlihat sangat berantakan saat Siwon membuka pintu. Dengan wajah lelah, Siwon berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yang kacau balau. Buku berserakan dimana-mana baju kotor yang mayoritas berwarna hitam bertebaran, lampu yang temaram semakin memperburuk suasana. Siwon berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ketempat tidurnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela tanpa minat lalu duduk bersandar sembari menerawang. Dia berdoa. Ya, berdoa untuk kenyamanan Kibumnya dia alam sana. rutinitas yang bahkan tidak berubah semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu. Jujur tadi siang adalah hari pertama Siwon kembali berinteraksi err.. diajak berbicara orang selain teman kantornya. Ia berfikir sejenak mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi sore. seorang namja bermata cokelat yang mengatakan kalau dia memperhatikan Siwon setiap hari. Kukira tak ada yang peduli, pikir Siwon dalam hati. "Apa besok dia akan datang lagi dan menemaniku?" Siwon begumam pelan. "aku harus meminta maaf karna telah mengacuhkannya" lanjutnya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lelah, Siwon akhirnya tertidur.

" drrt.. drrt " ponsel Siwon bergetar. Membuat Siwon sontak terbangun. Tangannya meraba-raba. Mencari dimana ponselnya. " Halo…" sapa Siwon malas. " YA! Siwon! kemana saja? Aku sudah meleponmu dari kemarin!" suara diseberang sana terdengar mengomel sekaligus lega karna mengetahui Siwon baik-baik saja. "jangan berteriak-teriak ditelingaku. Katakan apa yang kau mau" ujar Siwon dingin. " Hhhhaaahh dingin sekali. Cepat kekantor! Kami merindukan bos kami. Berhenti bersikap seolah dunia hancur!" cibir Zhoumi, wakil direktur sekaligus teman terdekat Siwon. Siwon memutar bola matanya. Baru 3 bulan menghilang, Zhoumi sudah secerewet ini. bagaimana kalau Siwon memutuskan bunuh diri? mungkin saat pemakamannya nanti Zhoumi akan marah-marah dan menghujani jasadnya dengan kata-kata pedas. " ne.. ne" Siwon menutup telponnya secara sepihak. Toh sesampainya Siwon dikantor nanti Zhoumi akan tetap mengomelinya. Siwon beranjak kekamar mandi dengan wajah malas. Mungkin aku memang butuh teman, pikirnya.

(Kantor Siwon)

"Ya! Siwon! " Zhoumi melangkah cepat begitu melihat sosok Siwon yang baru saja hendak mengunci diri diruangannya. Siwon membalikkan badannya. Menatap Zhoumi malas. Tapi sedetik kemudian memandangnya dengan penuh minat. " ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu" Siwon membuka pintunya. Mengisyaratkan pada Zhoumi untuk segera masuk. " kemarin aku bertemu seseorang" Siwon memulai ceritanya. " apa yang menarik? Dari kemarin aku juga bertemu orang?" cibir Zhoumi. "bukan begitu, aku bertemu namja itu di makam Kibum. Dia menyapaku. Tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku merasa bersalah" lanjut Siwon. Zhoumi menahan tawanya. " jangan tertawa! Aku serius!" Siwon menendang tulang kering Zhoumi. Ia mulai kesal. "ADUH! Appo~" Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah Zhoumi. Wajahnya yang kesakitan mendadak membuat Siwon senang. Sepertinya mood Siwon sedang baik hari ini, pikir Zhoumi. "Bawa aku melihat namja itu, mungkin dia tertarik padamu" lanjut Zhoumi. "aku tak yakin dia masih mau menyapaku setelah kuacuhkan" ucap Siwon sarkatis. Lagipula, untuk apa memusingkan orang tak dikenal? Dari awal tujuan Siwon hanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kibum. bukan untuk mencari namjachingu baru. "heh.. jangan bersikap bodoh pak direktur. Kau butuh orang baru. Jangan memikirkan Kibum terus" Zhoumi mencoba menasehati Siwon sambil berusaha tidak terlalu menyinggungnya. Untungnya hari ini Siwon sedang tidak cepat tersinggung. Dia tidak membentak Zhoumi karena Zhoumi memintanya melupakan Kibum. sepertinya pikiran Choi Siwon sedang berpusat pada namja bermata cokelat kemarin sore.

(skip time)

Siwon POV

"Mi, ayo!" aku berteriak pada Zhoumi. Aku akan menunjukkannya pada namja bermata cokelat yang berhasil menyita perhatianku beberapa jam yang lalu. Hari sudah sangat sore. aku takut namja itu sudah tidak ada disana. Entah kenapa hari ini aku begitu bersemangat. Padahal niatku menemui namja itu kan hanya untuk meminta maaf. Ketika permintaan maafku selesai, aku akan kembali pada rutinitasku. Menyapa Kibum yang kesepian. Kulirik Zhoumi yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kenapa lama sekali sih?" aku mendelik padanya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum bodoh. " Buru-buru sekali Siwon-ah. Aku yakin namja itu masih menunggumu" tak kuhiraukan ocehan bodoh Zhoumi. Membuatku pusing saja.

Letak kantorku dan pemakaman Kibum memang cukup jauh. Aku sampai-sampai harus sedikit ngebut karena takut hari sudah makin gelap. Namja itu pasti sudah pulang. "Hhhaahhh.. sepertinya kita terlambat mi. " aku menatap nanar pada arah makam Kibum dari dalam mobil. " jangan bodoh Siwon. lihatlah disana masih ada orang. Kau bisa bertanya pada orang itu tentang namja yang sedang kita cari kan?" Zhoumi menunjuk kearah seseorang yang memakai jaket hitam sedang berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Aku mengangguk. Mungkin namja itu adalah orang yang tinggal didaerah sekitar sini. Tapi kan aku tidak tahu persis ciri-cirinya. Yang kuingat hanya warna bola matanya. Aku berjalan keluar mobil menghampiri orang yang tadi ditunjuk Zhoumi. Sementara Zhoumi malah dengan santainya tetap dimobil.

"permisi" kulihat orang itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suaraku. Dia berbalik menghadapku lalu memasang wajah terkejutnya. "tu-tuan~" dia bergumam pelan. Ternyata dia orang yang kemarin sore. sepertinya dia memang berniat menemuiku hari ini. aku tersenyum canggung. Dia berjalan mendekatiku lalu menunduk. "senang bertemu kembali" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk. " Cho Kyuhyun, imnida~ " dia mengulurkan tangan putihnya. Aku tetap mengangguk tanpa berusaha membalas uluran tangannya. Kulihat dia mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimanapun aku masih canggung.

"Kenapa lama sekali Siwon-ah!" kulihat Zhoumi sekarang sudah berada dibelakangku. Dai memukul bahuku. Menyelamatkanku dari suasana canggung yang tercipta. "eh?" Zhoumi menatap namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dengan heran. Jelas saja, namja itu belum menurunkan tangannya. " dia orangnya" aku berbisik pada Zhoumi. " waaah! Perkenalkan aku Zhoumi. Dia Siwon. maafkan temanku yang kemarin mengacuhkanmu ya" Zhoumi membalas uluran tangan namja itu dengan bersemangat. Namja itu tersenyum lembut kemudian menatapku. " tak masalah Siwon-hyung. err.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" kulihat pipinya merona. "ne…" kujawab singkat lalu sedikit tersenyum. "mau pulang bersama kami?"aku menawarkan. Kudengar Zhoumi terkekeh melihat sikap kami yang sangat canggung. Dia terlihat berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin. Lalu menggandengnya menuju mobil. Untung saja Zhoumi tidak menyadarinya. Dalam dinginnya malam, kurasakan tubuhku berkeringat karena malu.

TBC

Para reviewer yang penyabar terimakasih review membangunnya

Jangan lupa review lagi ya~

Biya-kyuke


	3. Chapter 3

" Jadi Kyuhyun-ssi, berapa umurmu? " Zhoumi yang mulai jengah dengan keheningan membuka suara.

"eh?" Kyuhyun mendongak kearah bangku belakang. Melihat Zhoumi yang menatapnya penuh minat. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"umurmu kyu~" tanya Zhoumi lagi. "Mobil ini sangat sepi. Aku bosan~ . kenapa rumahmu begitu jauh Kyuhyun-ssi ?" Zhoumi berkicau tiada henti.

"18 tahun hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab canggung. Teman Siwon yang satu ini rupanya begitu cerewet. Kyuhyun harus mulai terbiasa. Eh? Terbiasa? Apa Siwon masih akan menemuiku setelah hari ini berakhir?, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"aku membiarkan kalian duduk bersama bukan untuk berdiam diri" Zhoumi tiba-tiba memunculkan kepalanya diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang terkaget-kaget tak sengaja saling menatap. Kyuhyun langsung menunduk. Mati-matian menahan pipinya yang mulai panas.

" err.. Kyuhyun-ssi maukah kau menemaniku kemakam kibum besok?" Siwon membuka mulutnya. Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya. Siwon terlihat seperti anak muda yang baru saja memulai pendekatan. Begitu canggung dan terlihat sangat gugup.

" dia ingin mengajakmu pergi kyu~. kau harus mau. Temani dia besok" Zhoumi berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menatap Siwon, dengan sedikit tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"sudah sampai hyung. terimakasih" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan melangkah menuju halaman rumahnya sampai ia mendengar Siwon memanggilnya. "KYU-SSI !" Siwon sedikit berteriak. "mim-pi in-dah. Katakan padanya mimpi indah!" Zhoumi mengguncang bahu Siwon tak sabar. Siwon mendelik sekilas lalu kembali berteriak, "MIMPI INDAH KYU~" yang membuat Kyuhyun nyaris terjatuh ditempatnya. Kyuhyun meloncat girang saat melihat mobil Siwon menjauh. Perasaannya sangat senang malam ini. Bertemu Siwon, berpegangan tangan, diantar pulang, lalu didoakan agar bermimpi indah. "tuhaaaan. Kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan buat aku bangun" gumam Kyuhyun seraya melangkah masuk kerumahnya.

(sementara itu)

Siwon mendengus melihat Zhoumi tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat ponselnya. " kenapa kau begitu mengganggu mi?" tanyanya sinis. "apa? Aku membantumu mendekatinya Siwon. lalu apa yang mengganggu? Kau harus berterimakasih pada teman tampanmu ini" Zhoumi mencibir kearah Siwon. "kau membuatku terlihat seolah benar-benar tertarik padanya mi. kau tau sendiri aku belum bisa menerima siapapun" ujar Siwon pelan. Zhoumi melirik wajah Siwon yang terlihat lelah. "setidaknya aku mencoba membantumu menerima orang lain won-ah" balas Zhoumi tidak kalah pelan.

Ya, memang itukan tugas sahabat. Membantu temannya yang berada dalam kesulitan. Siwon memilih bersahabat dengan Zhoumi bukan karena ia butuh teman sebaya untuk berkeluh kesah, melainkan untuk berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan.

Mereka berdua terdiam diantara keheningan.

Zhoumi mendengus.? Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Siwon masih fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melirik Zhoumi. "mi.." hening. Zhoumi tidak menjawab. " kau marah, huh?" Siwon bertanya hati-hati. "eh? Tidak won-ah. Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa kau mengajak kyu-ssi ke makam kibum? kau tidak punya alternative tempat kencan ya?" Zhoumi kembali bersemangat menggoda Siwon. "aisssh! Berhenti membicarakan anak itu. kau membuatku pusing."Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. "arra..arra " Zhoumi akhirnya memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siwon melangkah pelan memasuki apartemennya. Matanya melotot saat melihat semua ruangan diapartemennya terlihat sangat berantakan. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini? kenapa bisa sekotor ini" Siwon mengumpat pelan. Siwon mulai membereskan seluruh isi apartemennya. Walaupun sudah malam, ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Siwon benar-benar baru menyadari betapa tak terurusnya dia semenjak kibum tidak ada. "Kalau dulu aku bergantung padamu, sekarang aku akan menjalani semuanya sendiri, kibummie~ " mungkin Zhoumi ada benarnya. "Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini" gumam Siwon.

Siwon menyeka keringatnya, menatap kesekililing ruangan apartemennya. Semua sudah tertata rapi. Siwon merasa lebih baik. Siwon melirik kearah ponselnya yang sedari tadi terabaikan melihat ada kiriman pesan dari Zhoumi.

from : Mimi-gege

**won-ah sepertinya kyu-ssi menyukaimu. dia manis kan? ^^**

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya membaca isi pesan Zhoumi. sedetik kemudian tersenyum malu. "hhaaah… anak itu sangat manis kibum-ah~ bolehkah?" gumam Siwon sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun's POV

"kyunnie~ bangun!" suara eomma menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. membuatku terkaget-kaget. " aigooo, kau pulang malam terus akhir-akhir ini. apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana?" pertanyaan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran membuatku buru-buru bangun untuk menatap wajah eomma.

"hanya bermain ke game center" aku menjawab acuh. aku cukup bingung harus menjawab apa . akan terasa sangat aneh kan kalau aku bilang aku pergi ke pemakaman hanya untuk melihat namja berlesung pipi yang tampan.

"kenapa malah tersenyum aneh begitu. mandi sana! ada yang menunggumu diluar" heh? aku terkaget-kaget mendengar ucapan eomma. cepat sekali Siwon hyung datang. kami kan hanya ingin pergi ke makam. kenapa harus begitu pagi? apa dia sengaja datang pagi agar bisa bertemu denganku lebih lama?

omo, kyu! berhenti berkhayal! tapi kenapa ya? apa Zhoumi hyung yang memintanya? apa semua ucapan Siwon hyung semalam hanya karna paksaan dari Zhoumi hyung? ah, sudahlah. toh lambat laun Siwon hyung pasti akan benar-benar tertarik padaku.

aku berlari kearah kamar mandi. tak mau membuat Siwon hyung menunggu lama.

.

.

"hyung?" aku memanggil Siwon hyung yang tengah membelakangiku. aku menepuk pundaknya pelan. membuatnya menatap kearahku dan tersenyum. oh, tampannya~.

"aku tahu ini terlalu pagi kyu-ssi, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba ingin datang kesini" ucap Siwon hyung yang sukses membuatku menggigit bibir agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. astaga, Siwon hyung! kau bisa membuatku gila karna terlalu banyak tersenyum.

"err.. tak masalah hyung, a… aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucapku gugup.

"eh? ibumu bilang kau baru saja bangun"

"Mwo? eh? i-itu…" aku berusaha menjelaskan. tanganku bergerak menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. aissh eomma. aku malu~.

"hahaha, sudahlah tak perlu dibahas. ayo" dia mengacak rambutku lembut. eh? dia mengacak rambutku! omo…. rasanya ingin sekali berteriak pada semua orang kalau kepalaku baru saja dielus oleh Siwon hyung . aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat karena senang. aku tak mau Siwon hyung tahu kalau aku menyukainya. perasaan ini harus sedikit-sedikit ditutupi. bahaya kalau Siwon hyung sampai ilfeel hanya karena tahu bahwa aku menyukainya.

"ayo!" aku berjalan mendahului Siwon hyung dan melangkah cepat kearah mobil Siwon hyung yang sudah terparkir didepan pagar.

Kyuhyun's POV end

" err.. kyu-ssi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mobil Siwon akhirnya pecah.

" hmm… tentang apa hyung?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kearah Siwon. membuat nafas Siwon sedikit tercekat. helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi jidat dan mata Kyuhyun membuatnya terlihat sangat err.. manis dimata Siwon.

"ukh…. nanti saja" ucap Siwon gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. bukannya mau terlihat manis, tapi ia sedikit menangkap kegugupan dalam nada bicara Siwon. sepertinya ada kemajuan, pikir Kyuhyun senang.

" kyu, kau mau menemaniku karena paksaan Zhoumi atau karena kau memang punya waktu luang hari ini. " Siwon melirik ragu kearah Kyuhyun yang asyik bersenandung kecil disampingnya.

**aku mau karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hyung! jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.**

"err.. kenapa ya? mungkin karena aku ingin lebih mengenal hyung?" Kyuhyun berusaha tenang diantara degup jantung nya yang tak beraturan.

"eh? begitukah?" tanya siwon lagi

"hmm…" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"kupikir kau menyukaiku…" lanjut Siwon datar

"eh?"

**TBC**

Keep reviewing ya sodara-sodara. ^_^V


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh?" Sontak semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Huh, apa aku salah bicara Kyu-ssi?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya saat menangkap nada kaget yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ba- bagaimana mungkin? A- aku dan hyung kan sama-sama namja, kenapa sampai berfikir seaneh itu?" Tanpa bisa dikontrol, mulut Kyuhyun menolak pemikiran hatinya. Nada suaranya yang sedikit gugup bahkan tak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Siwon.

"Mantan pacarku juga namja. Apa yang salah dari hubungan sesama namja? Kau seperti ibuku saja, menentang pemikiranku" ujar Siwon sembari mendesah pelan, sepertinya analisis Zhoumi semalam salah besar. Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat sangat 'normal' . Tidak ada tanda-tanda khusus yang bisa meyakinkan Siwon kalau Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Seisi mobil mendadak hening. Siwon memutuskan untuk diam karena yang dia harapkan bahkan tidak ia dapatkan. Ia tidak meminta Kyuhyun menyukainya, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun membantunya melupakan Kibum. Ia hanya sedang berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan ia hanya ingin meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya melewati masa sulit ini.

**Tapi kenapa harus Kyuhyun? **Hati Siwon menjerit tanpa ada jawaban

"Maaf hyung, sepertinya aku merusak mood mu" Kyuhyun bahkan sangat menyesali perkataan bodohnya tadi. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit kearah Siwon dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pria berlesung pipi itu. Bahwa tebakan Siwon benar. Tapi ini terlalu sulit. Ia akan mengakuinya jika Siwon benar-benar memintanya. Bukan hanya menebak tanpa tahu apakah Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

"Jadi, Kyu-ssi apa yang membuatmu selalu datang ke sini?" Ujar Siwon sesaat setelah mereka sampai tepat di depan makam Kibum. Manik hitam Siwon bahkan tak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu sibuk menatap makam Kibumnya.

"Err… entahlah hyung, disini nyaman.." Alasan bodoh pun kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Nyaman? " kata-kata Kyuhyun sedikit membuat Siwon bergeming untuk menatapnya.

"Ya hyung, disini memang nyaman" Kyuhyun balas menatap mata Siwon, sembari tersenyum tipis. Bersyukur akhirnya Siwon mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari makam.

"Kau, aneh.."

"Hahahaha, jangan begitu serius hyung.. Kau mau dengar ceritanya? Makanya tatap aku. Berhenti menatap makam itu" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunduk malu.

"Ne.. Aku menatapmu" ujar Siwon seraya berjalan mendekat dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata cokelat Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Menunjukkan lesung pipi favorit Kyuhyun.

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu, menangis sampai wajahmu menjadi sangat merah padam. Menghadap kearah makam ini..." Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya, tangannya menarik jemari Siwon untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bercerita.

"Aku melihatmu sering sekali datang kesini. Terkadang dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi anehnya, ditanganmu selalu ada mawar segar yang kau genggam erat."

"Jadi, kau selalu datang kesini hanya untuk melihatku?" Siwon menaikkan alisnya. Nada bicaranya datar.

"Huh? Jangan salah paham hyung, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, hampir saja Siwon tau alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tak mengenalku sebelumnya. Kenapa begitu peduli?" Siwon kembali bertanya dengan nada datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari sebuah pengakuan.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku memang hanya peduli hyung. Rasanya sedikit khawatir saat meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan buruk, sendirian. Kupikir kau butuh teman." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Hmm.. " Siwon tersenyum simpul

"Katakan apapun dengan cara yang jujur Kyu, kita memang tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal. Tapi kuharap kita bisa benar-benar berteman. Aku nyaman berada didekatmu" lanjut Siwon sembari merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

Dan yang dirangkul hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras agar tidak melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

**Aku memang tidak akan mengakuinya sekarang hyung, biarkan ini berjalan sampai saat bukan hanya aku yang mengakuinya. **

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus sering pergi bersama Kyu, rasanya aku ingin mendengar suaramu lebih sering lagi" Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya aku akan menolak kalau akhirnya aku akan diacuhkan karena kau sibuk menatap makam itu, hyung~"

"Tidak akan, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku" Siwon meyakinkan

"Kuanggap itu sebagai janji, hyung" Kyuhyun memastikan

"Hmm.. Sudah terlalu panas disini, mari kita pulang. Setelah ini aku harus kekantor, apa kau mau ikut?" Siwon menawarkan.

"Mungkin bisa lain kali hyung. Lagipula sepertinya Eomma sudah menungguku"

"Baiklah, aku antarkan pulang. Tapi sebelumnya temani aku makan siang" ujar Siwon sembari kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak adakah cerita tentang alasanmu yang selalu menangisi makam itu? Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ragu.

"Tak ada apapun disana" Siwon menjawab dengan nada datar. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakan Kibum dan menangisi kisah tragisnya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menangisinya kalau memang tidak ada apapun disana?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menyarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak akan ada jawaban berarti untuk anak kecil sepertimu" Siwon tersenyum sedikit lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Memfokuskan arah jalan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Zhoumi-hyung?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu tadi" Siwon berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun lalu tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~ Wonnie~ aigoo, kalian berpegangan tangan~" Zhoumi heboh sendiri saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan kearahnya sembari berpegangan tangan.

"Hey, Siwon-ah. Apa kalian berdua baru saja berkencan?" Zhoumi menggerakkan alisnya, menggoda Siwon.

"Tanyakan padanya mi.." Siwon menanggapi pertanyaan Zhoumi malas. Lalu beranjak ke toilet.

"A-ani hyung~ kami barusaja dari makam" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada ragu

"Aigoo Kyu, kau harus benar-benar bersabar seperti Kibum. Siwon memang bukan orang romantis" Zhoumi menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya seakan barusaja melewatkan sebuah kata penting di dalam kalimat Zhoumi.

"Kibum. Namjachingu Siwon" Zhoumi mengulang nama tak dikenal itu engan lebih jelas.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Tak ada cerita tentang seseorang yang bernama Kibum. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun baru sadar, bahwa Siwon belum benar-benar percaya padanya.

**TBC**

Nb : saya tau chapter ini pendeknya parah banget. Tapi saya harap kalian suka chap ini. Saya mikir keras soalnya~ heheheh


	5. Chapter 5

Hening. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut memikirkan nama yang baru ia dengar dari mulut Zhoumi. Kibum? Ia melirik sesekali kearah Siwon. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Keingin tahuannya akan seorang 'Kibum' memang membuat Kyuhyun sendiri bingung. Ia terlalu takut bahwa pertanyaannya akan mengganggu Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga mereka belum benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mendadak takut. Takut dengan kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan menamparnya. Takut dengan kenyataan bahwa Siwon sebenarnya memang memiliki hubungan-berpacaran- dengan seseorang bernama Kibum.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan suara yang terlampau kecil sampai Kyuhyun sendiri tidak begitu yakin kalau Siwon bisa mendengarnya.

" Dari tadi kau diam. Ada apa?" Siwon melirik sebentar kearah Kyuhyun. Rupanya Siwon mendengar gumaman kecil Kyuhyun. Ia juga sedikit menyadari bahwa ada yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

" Err… Kibum itu… siapa?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya bertanya walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tubuhnya bergerak menghadap Siwon, matanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memohon.

" Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? " Siwon tersenyum sedikit lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

" Tidak. Mau memberi tahu atau tidak itu terserah padamu " Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya karena jengah. Siwon bahkan sedang mencoba menggoda dirinya yang sedang sangat serius. Oh ayolah, terlalu banyak yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui karena Siwon terlalu menutup diri. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Siwon.

" Zhoumi hyung tadi menceritakan sedikit tentangnya- err.. Maksudku Kibum " Kyuhyun kembali mencoba membahas nama itu. Berharap Siwon akan membiarkan dirinya tahu agar Kyuhyun tidak berharap terlalu banyak pada Siwon.

" Apa saja yang kau ketahui? " akhirnya Siwon menanggapinya. Siwon memperlambat laju mobilnya. Membiarkan dirinya rileks dengan topik yang baru saja Kyuhyun pilih. Membicarakan masa lalunya.

" Dia mantan pacarmu. Hanya itu yang kudengar." Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Berusaha siap saat mendengar kenyataan terburuk.

" Dia pacarku. "

Pias. Kalimat singkat yang keluar dari mulut Siwon mau tak mau ternyata benar-benar menyakitinya. Rasanya hati Kyuhyun seperti terhempas. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan wajah marah. Sebaliknya, berpura-pura tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja ia pilih.

"…."

Kelu. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir tak mampu berbicara lebih banyak. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingin menangis. Hanya saja ia merasa malu. Mungkin ini memang salah Kyuhyun, terlalu cepat jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak pernah benar-benar dikenalnya. Terlalu cepat menyerah pada perasaan sepihaknya.

" Kyu? Kenapa diam? Kau tidak ingin bertanya lagi?" Siwon mengernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun menunduk.

" Hyung…" sekali lagi, dengan suara tercekat, Kyuhyun kembali mencoba bertanya lebih jauh.

"Hmm?"

" Kalau kau ternyata punya pacar, kenapa memegang tanganku? " Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat kembali bertanya. Ia kembali menahan nafas. Sesak. Wajar saja Kyuhyun merasa sesak. Bukankah ia baru saja patah hati? Satu pertanyaan lagi mungkin tidak akan membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan perasaan Siwon padanya.

" Aku nyaman bersamamu " jawaban datar dari Siwon yang bahkan belum mampu menepis rasa sesak yang sedari tadi bersemayam didada Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa? " harus. Kyuhyun harus terus bertanya sampai ia mendapat titik terang.

" Entahlah…" jawaban yang terkesan dingin seakan menghentikan bayangan yang berputar di kepala Kyuhyun. Mungkin Siwon mulai terganggu, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Kyu, dengar. Kalau kau ingin aku bercerita tentang diriku, tentang apa yang tidak kau ketahui, maka katakanlah. " Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

" Tak ada yang benar-benar ingin aku dengar hyung. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekilas dan membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan.

.

.

" Selamat malam Kyuhyun-ssi. Terimakasih untuk hari ini " Siwon menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kepala Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lembut. Sedikit merasa ditolak saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan yang menyinggung Siwon.

" Mimpi indah, kyu. Mungkin setelah hari ini, akan sangat sulit untuk kembali bertemu. Tapi pastikan, saat kita punya kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu, tanyakan apapun padaku. Jangan merasa terbebani oleh hal-hal yang tidak benar-benar kau ketahui. Oke?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya dan sebenarnya, Siwonlah pihak yang paling dibuat bingung. Kyuhyun seolah menyukainya dan menganggapnya kakak pada saat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun bersikap seolah ia menyukai Siwon tapi mengatakan bahwa ia lelaki normal. Siwon memang tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Yah, setidaknya sampai Siwon juga benar-benar memikirkan kenyamanan berlebihan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Kyuhyun. Saat Siwon juga benar-benar ingin menyadari bahwa hatinya, perasaannya berubah dengan sangat cepat pada orang tak dikenal-Kyuhyun- yang begitu menunjukkan kepeduliannya disaat Siwon masih menangisi makam Kibum.

"Aku pulang Kyu-ssi. Sampai jumpa" Siwon berbalik dan menghela nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun menatap mobil Siwon yang perlahan menjauh. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon. Menghela nafas sebanyak yang ia mampu.

**Kau membuat semua ini terlihat sulit, hyung.**

.

.

BIP! BIP! BIP!

" Halo? Mi, bisakah kita bertemu?"

" Ada apa Won-ah ? Sepertinya ada hal penting. "

" Tidak begitu penting. Hanya ada sedikit cerita yang harus kau dengar "

" Kau membuatku penasaran Won-ah. Bersabarlah, aku akan segera kesana."

"…."

BIP!

Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini, pikir Zhoumi. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Batinnya sedikit berkecamuk. Tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama Kibum didepan Kyuhyun mungkin adalah kesalahan terbodoh Zhoumi. Ia tak benar-benar memikirkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan saat mendengar bahwa Siwon memiliki kekasih. Zhoumi tidak cukup buta untuk menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon. Ia hanya tak benar-benar menganggapnya serius. Dengan segenap perasaan bersalah, Zhoumi memacu mobilnya ke apartemen Siwon .

.

.

" Dia bertanya padaku tentang Kibum. Aku tak benar-benar tahu tentang apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa ia benar-benar ingin tahu " ujar Siwon sembari melirik Zhoumi yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

" Maksudmu Kyuhyun? Maafkan aku Won-ah. Aku tidak sengaja menyebut nama Kibum didepan Kyuhyun" Zhoumi menoleh cepat. Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

" Aku tidak sedang menyalahkanmu, Mi. Aku hanya sedikit bingung pada anak itu. Kurasa aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tak begitu yakin dia menyukaiku. Karena waktu aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang dia normal"

"Pffft…." Seakan tersedak, Zhoumi berusaha menahan tawanya.

" Jangan tertawa! Kau harus memberiku saran! "

" Kurasa, Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu."

" Eh? Benarkah? " Siwon mengguncang bahu Zhoumi dengan cepat. Sedikit senang saat mendengar pernyataan Zhoumi.

" Tapi akupun tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang kulihat." Zhoumi bergumam sedikit. Membuat tubuh Siwon yang tadi mendadak semangat, berubah menjadi lemas.

" Aissh… kau kembali terlihat seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta Siwon. Jangan bersikap menggelikan." Zhoumi menatap Siwon jengkel.

" Setelah hari ini, pasti kita akan benar-benar sibuk dengan jadwal di kantor dan akupun akan kehilangan waktuku untuk menemui Kibum ataupun anak itu. " Siwon mengeluh seperti anak kecil.

"Berhenti menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'anak itu'. " Zhoumi mengingatkan.

" Lagipula menurutku, kau seharusnya menceritakan tentang Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Kau harus membuatnya merasa dipercaya. Aku yakin dia sedang kesal padamu karena kau mengacuhkan pertanyaannya tentang Kibum" sambung Zhoumi.

" Entahlah… aku tidak sedang berfikir untuk membuatnya tahu tentang Kibum."

" Yeah.. Setidaknya won-"

'' Aku mengantuk Hyung. Aku akan tidur duluan. Kalau kau berniat pulang, jangan lupa tutup rapat pintunya" tanpa menatap Zhoumi, Siwon berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Perasaannya selalu mendadak akan berubah buruk saat mengingat Kibum. Menyukai orang baru saat dirinya belum benar-benar melepaskan Kibum memang terdengar konyol. Mungkinkah ia hanya merasakan kenyamanan saat bersama Kyuhyun? Apakah kenyamanan merupakan suatu alasan yang cukup logis untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun? Siwon tidak benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada perasaannya. Hanya saja… ah, bahkan menjelaskannya pun Siwon kesulitan.

Sedangkan Zhoumi? Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan kekecewaan. Ia benar-benar senang saat tahu bahwa Siwon sudah mulai mau membuka hatinya. Namun sekarang Siwon mulai membuatnya kembali bingung. Ia ingin membantu tetapi ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon pikirkan.

Sensitive, itu yang Zhoumi lihat. Siwon akan selalu terlihat sensitive saat mereka membahas Kibum. Zhoumi tahu benar bahwa kematian Kibum adalah kesalahan dari ibu Siwon. Yang ia tahu, Kibum mengidap penyakit. Zhoumi tahu bahwa Nyonya Choi memang tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya adalah seorang penyuka sesama, tapi sekali lagi ibu tetaplah seorang ibu. Akan tetap mengutamakan kebahagiaan anaknya. Hal ini yang sebenarnya tidak Siwon ketahui. Zhoumi menyaksikan semuanya. Zhoumi menyaksikan saat Siwon jatuh terpuruk di depannya dengan keadaan berantakan. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan kemeja kusut serta dasi yang terpasang asal seakan meyakinkan Zhoumi bahwa Siwon sedang benar-benar hancur.

_(Flashback On)_

_(Zhoumi's POV )_

_BIP! BIP! _

_Ukh! Siapa yang menelpon di saat aku sedang sibuk begini? Mengganggu saja!_

" _H__alo?"_

" _Zhoumi?" Kudengar suara seorang wanita diujung sana.__Suaranya terdengar sangat tenang dan anggun._

" _Y__a? "_

" _Ini aku , ibu Siwon"_

"_O__h, nyonya ada apa?"Aku berusaha bersikap sopan. Nyonya Choi terdengar bertele-tele._

" _I__ni tentang Kibum. Bisakah kau mempertemukannya denganku? "_

" _M__aaf nyonya, saya tidak yakin bisa membantu anda. Siwon melarang Kibum menemui anda. Saya tidak mau mengambil resiko. Lagipula-"_

" _T__olong, Zhoumi. Aku mohon. Aku ingin sudah memutuskan akan menikahinya saat ia sudah kembali kesini. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin mengenalnya" nyonya Choi terdengar sangat memohon._

" _B__aiklah. Tapi saya ingin anda berjanji untuk tidak men__coba mencelakai __Kibum."_

" _A__ku berjanji"_

_._

_._

" _Kibum__-ah…" aku tersenyum saat melihat kekasih sahabatku dari dekat. Mereka memang cocok. Aku bahkan mengakuinya.__Kibum sedang berdiri dihalaman rumahnya. Menghirup udara yang menguar dari mawar yang ditanam ibunya di pekarangan._

"_Y__a?" Iya tersenyum sedikit saat melihatku. _

" _I__bu Siwon ingin bertemu denganmu. "__ aku berbicara dengan ragu. Aku takut ia merasa aku berpihak pada nyonya Choi untuk menjauhkannya dengan Siwon. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti sahabatku! _

" _Benarkah? __Apa dia sudah mau menerimaku? " suaranya terdengar sangat senang. Satu lagi senyuman mengembang di bibirnya yang memang sering Siwon ceritakan. Merah. _

"_E__ntahlah, tapi aku akan menjagamu Kibum-ah. Tenang saja"_

" _J__angan bersikap seperti itu hyung. Aku ini laki-laki. Tak perlu khawatir" aku tersenyum. Berada di dekat Kibum memang terasa menenangkan. Sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa Siwon sangat menyayanginya._

_._

_._

_BIP! BIP!BIP!_

" _Zhoumi!" Suara Nyonya Choi terdengar histeris ditelingaku. Ia bahkan terdengar sedang menangis._

" _A__da apa nyonya?"_

" _Kibum. Kibum mengalami kecelakaan! Dia, dia __...__ " nyonya Choi terisak-isak. _

_Tanpa sadar aku membelalakkan mata. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Namun suara tangis nyonya Choi yang terdengar membuatku lambat laun percaya._

" _K__atakan, ada dimana __Kibum__ sekarang" _

" _R__umah sakit ….."_

_._

_._

" _H__yung…" aku menoleh saat melihat Kibum tersadar. Ia terbaring lemah di ruang inapnya._

_Aku berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat sangat lemah. _

" _H__yung… kemarin nyonya Choi bersikap sangat baik padaku." Ia tersenyum_

"…" _aku diam. Memfokuskan seluruh pendengaranku untuk mendengar suara lemahnya._

_Ia bilang ia sudah menerimaku sebagai pasangan hidup Siwon hyung. Ia sudah percaya padaku hyung" ia tersenyum lagi. Tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda. Aku melihat ada genangan air di ujung matanya. Anak ini terlihat seperti sedang menahan tangisnya._

"…" _sekali lagi aku hanya diam._

" _T__api kurasa, tubuhku sudah tak mampu bertahan" senyumnya mendadak pudar. Air matanya terlihat menetes dengan cepat. _

" _Katakan dimana sakit yang kau rasakan. Berbagilah denganku. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini" aku seakan tersedak saat menahan tangis. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kibum, tapi aku sangat peduli padanya. Menjadi orang kepercayaan Siwon sekaligus sahabatnya membuat aku mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon pikirkan terhadap orang sekitarnya. Membuat aku mampu mengerti seberapa besar cinta yang Siwon sediakan untuk Kibum. Mampu merasakan seberapa besar rasa sakit saat tahu Kibum mengidap penyakit yang tak mampu disembuhkan para dokter. Hanya aku dan ibu Kibum yang benar-benar tahu dengan keadaan Kibum._

" _Aku mohon, tetap rahasiakan ini dari Siwon hyung. Aku akan tetap bertahan semampuku. Katakan pada eomma untuk berhenti menangis. Terimakasih atas kepedulianmu hyung." Ia tersenyum atau meringis menahan sakit. Entahlah. Yang jelas aku merasa gagal menjaganya untuk sahabatku._

" _Tenang saja Kibum-ah. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu"_

_._

_._

" _Nyonya Kim, bagaimana keadaan Kibum?" Akhirnya aku berhasil menghubungi ibu Kibum. Kesibukan di kantor membuat aku kesulitan untuk menjenguk Kibum. Sudah dua minggu ia berada dirumah sakit untuk dirawat secara intensif. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya saat selesai menemui ibu Siwon ternyata berdampak begitu besar. _

" _Hai hyung, aku baik" serak. Kibum yang menjawabku. Tapi dengan suara serak. Ada apa ini? _

" _Kibum-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya dengan nada panik. _

" _Hmm... Penyakit ini menyebalkan hyung. Sekarang, setiap harinya aku harus mengeluarkan darah dari hidungku. Dadaku juga terasa sakit. Walaupun kadang-kadang sih. Haha" aku mendengarnya tertawa getir di akhir kalimatnya. Ya tuhan._

" _..." Aku tak menjawab. Kepalaku terasa kosong. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Bayangan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum bahagia saat menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kibum mulai berputar di kepalaku. _

" _Sekarang aku bahkan tak mampu berjalan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit."_

"_..." _

" _Hyung.. Zhoumi Hyung ? Ah sudahlah. Oh ya , aku harap kau masih menjaga janjimu. Selamat tinggal" saat itulah. Saat telepon ditutup. Saat aku sudah tak mendengar suara Kibum diujung sana. Aku tahu, Kibum sudah menyerah. _

_Aku berlutut menangis diruanganku. Menyesal._

_Zhoumi's POV end _

_(Flashback Off)_

TBC

Nb : Yeah, akhirnya saya bernafsu buat ngelanjutin tulisan ini. Oh iya, saya sedang menjalankan cerita makanya POV Zhoumi bertebaran disini. Yasudahlah. Keep reviewing yaaa ;)

Biya-Kyuke


End file.
